


No Place I'd Rather Be

by ClaireKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink Diamond has a discussion concerning what she's decided to do about Earth with her loyal vassal, Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot I did to get out some of the Rosepearl feels I've been feeling. I've been feeling Rosepearl SO STRONGLY lately so...I hope you enjoy!

Moonlight bathed the peaceful seaside cliff in ethereal silver light, decorated with the addition of infinite, dazzling starlight all around it. The sea breeze swept around Pink Diamond and her loyal Pearl as they sat silently on the edge of the cliff, their gazes transfixed on the absent horizon as the dark sea water roiled below them. They noticed that patches of the twinkling stars were blotted out in the distance, the only indication that a storm was slowly creeping towards the mainland. The two Gems still hadn’t quite adjusted to the cycle of weather on this planet, or much of anything else really, but Pink Diamond couldn’t deny the aching in her gem, the inevitability that she saw something in this place that lay deeper than the empty soil or the expansive waves.

“Our report back to Homeworld is due in just a few days, your Highness…do you want me to make the final preparations for our return?” Pearl’s light voice shattered the fragile silence. Pink Diamond shifted her gaze away from the distant squall to the dainty Gem at her side. Pearl was her peace, her happiness, her light…every time her gaze fell upon her, she felt an indescribable rush of warmth fill her chest and Gem. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, never felt with anyone else, and one that she was sure she never wanted to live without.

“My Pearl, there’s actually something that I wanted to discuss with you…regarding our return to Homeworld—”

“Ah, yes, don’t worry your Highness. I’ve already expunged the records of the rouge fusion from the report.” Pearl cleared her throat, her gaze still facing forward respectfully. “I have to say, I’m quite surprised that you decided to overlook her treachery. I don’t know how I feel about the nature of her existence, if I can really buy into the idea that the Ruby and Sapphire that comprise her are doing it based on how they _feel_ …but then again, I’m not them. I think it was very…wise, but more than that, it was overwhelmingly generous for you to allow them to continue to exist in that state and retain full cogency and status in your ranks.”

“Actually, Pearl, I’ve been thinking a lot about Homeworld, about the nature of how they run things, and I think I’ve come to a conclusion. I think Homeworld’s system of function, their tyranny and their dominance and their intolerance…I think they’ve been going about it the entirely _wrong_ way. I can’t really tell you how I came to this conclusion, or when I started having these thoughts, but…the point is that I don’t think I can continue on the path that I’ve been taking with this weight on my shoulders. I’ve resolved to not only remedy their wrongs, but combat them.”

Pearl’s eyes finally turned to Pink Diamond and the austere rosy Gem couldn’t help but observe the mixture of confusion and shock that whirled around in her eyes. “B – But Pink Diamond...what do you mean _combat_ them? You aren’t thinking of—”

The Diamond shifted her stare back across the vast darkness of the sea that stretched before them. Her tightly wound curls bobbed lightly around her shoulders as the storm continued its approach. She narrowed her eyes a bit, eventually just shutting them completely as she basked in the pleasant caress of the ocean breeze. She knew that the information she had just divulged to Pearl was world shattering, universe shifting, and how they chose to manage it would determine the quality of their existence from now on, if they were even able to continue to exist.

“My Pearl, I know that it’s asking a lot of you, so I don’t know if I’m even going to ask. But I will tell you that I do plan on staying on this planet. Indefinitely if I have to.” She played anxiously with one of her luscious curls, hesitant to check the expression on Pearl’s face. “I want to defend it. I want to protect it. I want to preserve what is here, to keep it from becoming another dried up husk as a result of Gem production. I don’t want to see another rich landscape with limitless potential be carelessly wiped away by the hand of greedy Gems who don’t know when to quit. The path that Gemkind is on now just isn’t sustainable. It isn’t healthy and it doesn’t promote happiness or wellbeing for anyone—for the planet’s inhabitants or our kind.

“That much was made clear to me after I discovered the nature of that garnet…” She took a deep breath, releasing the lock of her hair. “The two Gems that comprise her, they told me that there is nothing in this universe that has ever brought them more completion, more wholeness and happiness than when they are fused together. They said it’s a very difficult feeling to try to explain, to put into words, but it’s there, and it’s _real_. Homeworld would be content to crush that, to eviscerate the existence of such a strong, capable, worthwhile Gem, all because they see fusion as a taboo.

“I’ve begun to question just how much of a taboo fusion really is if from it strong, stable Gems like Garnet can be born. If fusion can create such happiness, and all the while be a valid and natural process innate in all Gems, why then should it be classified as a treasonous sin? I’ve known Garnet long enough as a solider, as a member of my private squad, to know that she doesn’t deserve to be destroyed just because of what she is. Who she is, what she is made of, her entire _being_ is what makes her so extraordinary. But if Homeworld knew the truth, they would instantly dismiss and destroy her. I can’t exist in a world like that. There’s too much fear, too much sadness…I don’t _want_ to live in a world like that.”

The Diamond raised her head, finally settling her eyes on the dainty Gem beside her as she felt the Gem’s cool fingers lay lightly over her own. Pearl’s eyes were glistening with tears, and Pink Diamond panicked. Had she upset her? Had she said something too offensive, something wrong that struck Pearl the wrong way? She quickly gathered Pearl’s slim fingers in her own, kissing them lightly and imploring with her eyes for the Gem to speak to her; the lump that had formed in her own throat as a result of her dread restricted her from asking directly.

“There is no place that I would rather be than at your side, my liege,” Pearl finally spoke, the quiver of her voice matching the one in her fingers. “Why would I want to leave this place if you stayed? You know that I would follow you to the end of the cosmos and beyond. Your smile, your radiance, and now…your outstanding beneficence and munificence know no bounds. I couldn’t ask to have been placed under the command of a more magnanimous Gem. I couldn’t have come into contact with a Gem that made me feel more joy or peace. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Pink Diamond, and in return I will never leave your side. I will help you carry out whatever plans you may undertake, no matter how seemingly baseless or risky, and I will do it with pride and delight in my Gem, because you are my pride and delight.”

Pink Diamond felt a deep flush color her cheeks, overwhelmed by the heat of both the moment and Pearl’s words. She gently cupped Pearl’s cheeks, leaning closer until their lips met, a gentle, simple kiss meant to express the emotions that words couldn’t convey. Pearl’s eyes fluttered open as their mouths parted, and Pink Diamond couldn’t help but giggle at the electric blue blush that dyed her face. She pulled Pearl against her chest, and Pearl obliged the motion by shifting into her lap, resting her still warm cheek on the Diamond’s shoulder.

Pink Diamond’s voluminous curls caressed Pearl’s nose, and Pearl couldn’t suppress the blissful smile that spread across her face. Here, in Pink Diamond’s arms, Pearl felt a stir of emotions that she just couldn’t place with words. In these arms, Pearl knew what true happiness was, and for a fleeting moment she wondered if this was the unexplainable emotion that Garnet had spoken of. No matter what, she would not allow herself to ever be separated from these arms. They were her comfort, her home, her solace…without them, Pearl was sure that she would crumble to dust under the weight of the adversities she was forced to face. But with them supporting her, Pearl knew that she could handle anything. With Pink Diamond supporting her, she could journey anywhere, even into battle. She would do everything in her power to preserve the safety of the Gem that had somehow shown her what it mean to truly feel whole.


End file.
